1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing solution supplying apparatus, processing apparatus and method, which supply a vapor or mist of a processing solution to a substrate, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the photoresist process of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus, a processing solution supplying apparatus is used, which supplies processing solution to the substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereafter called "wafer"). Meanwhile, in a hydrophobic process to improve the fixation between a wafer and a resist, hexamethyldisilzane (hereafter called "HMDS") is used as a processing solution.
To perform this hydrophobic process uniformly, HMDS must be supplied uniformly to the wafer. Therefore conventionally, a solution HMDS is first changed into a vapor or mist form, and then supplied through a pipe to the wafer in a process chamber with a transfer gas such as nitrogen.